Roxanne
by Azrazae
Summary: I didn't think I'd ever go through with it, but after I lost the bet, I didn't have a choice. AKUROKU YAOI LEMON


DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, BETCH!

WARNING: YAOI CONTENT

PAIRINGS: AKUROKU, SLIGHT ROKUNAMI, AND CLOUD/TIFA ON THE SIDE

It was a bet among friends. Nothing more, nothing less. I had lived in Island County for about three years, the town was called _Twilight_. I'm Roxas. I'm fifteen years old and a sophomore in high school. I have a group of four friends: Hayner, Pence, Olette, and my girlfriend, Naminé . We're pretty close. This bet, I bet you're wondering about it, was a simple, yet hard dare for me. Nami, as I called her, and Olette were out shopping, leaving the us, the guys, alone. Anyway, one thing lead to another and all of the sudden, Hayner decides to blurt out "Hey, Roxas, you're a virgin, right?"

"Huh? Yeah, I guess." I shrugged, licking the drips of ice cream that were, well, dripping… off of my ice cream bar. Hayner snickered.

"Okay, this should be interesting." He smirked, evilly, "Roxas, you're fifteen and you've yet to get laid. Even lard boy over here" he poked Pence in the stomach, getting a grunt and a smack to the head in return, "has had his… 'taste', if you will." he smiled at his own pun. I looked side to side without moving my head, waiting for the "Smile! You're on Candid Camera!" to emerge from my friends' mouths.

"…You're point?" I guess I seemed pretty hopeless, Hayner slapped his palm to his forehead, "I don't want to rush it."

"You sound like a girl when you say stuff like that." Pence laughed.

"That's it!" Hayner exclaimed, standing up, off of the couch, "Okay, Roxas, here's the deal, you want to get laid, right?" I nodded, "Well, if you can get Naminé in the sack by this weekend, I'll give you all of the sea salt ice cream you can eat!" Hayner's face got serious, "However, if you lose, you have to pretend to be a girl for a month. That includes school and just being outside, even."

I hesitated, this sounded risky, but I knew that I would be forced into the bet somehow, regardless of saying 'okay', or 'no way in hell'.

"Okay," I declared with a slight sigh, "I'll do it."

And that's why I ended up standing outside of the school, dressed as a girl, that following Monday morning.

"I don't believe I'm doing this." I sighed, blushing as red as a rose. Today would be my first day as "Roxanne".

---

R0X4NN3

---

"Class," my teacher spoke as the bell rang, "We have an intern with us, today. Will everyone please give a big Destiny High 'Hello' to mister— "

"Axel," said a deep voice from outside the door, "Just Axel, got it memorized?" he walked in, he had fiery red hair and emerald green eyes. He couldn't have been over twenty. I looked around, seeing every girl (including my own girlfriend who didn't recognize me), staring at him with bright red faces. I simply looked away from him, fearing that a blush was creeping up my face, too. At that point, I didn't think about the fact that I might possibly "like-like" him. I mean, I had a girlfriend, I wasn't gay, was I? No! It couldn't be.

"Alright, then." Sensei spoke, in awe as well, she had a blush just as the other girls (and me), "Axel. Now, you can sit wherever you want and observe the students and myself. Make yourself at home!" she smiled.

"Actually, Sensei, I was wondering if you would allow me to meet the students, one-on-one. I'll just pull 'em out one at a time and talk for a minute. I promise they won't miss much." he smiled a flawless, sexy smile and she turned away, her face like a glowing tomato.

"Um, of course. That's fine. Why don't you go up and down the rows of desks. It's just more practical for me." she pointed to me, the first student in the first row, lucky-lucky.

"Well, madam, I guess you're first." He held out his hand to me and winked. I must have been blushing because he chuckled quietly. I took his hand and he walked me out of the classroom.

"So, what's your name, miss?" he asked.

"Roxa…nne" I caught myself just in time. He didn't seem to notice the brief pause. He smiled once more.

"'Roxanne', is it?" he folded his arms across his chest as he leaned against a locker, "Seems hard for me to remember, do you mind if I call you Roxy?" I shrugged, still blushing.

"Call me what you want." I wasn't in the mood to argue and Axel seemed like the type who could spend his life arguing and never lose once.

"So, Roxy, forgive me if this seems a little… intimate, but for such a beautiful girl, you surely must have a boyfriend, no?" He seemed to hint a bit of something in his voice, but I couldn't tell quite what it was.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend." I replied. I knew very well that I was dating Nami, but he didn't ask me if I had a—

"Girlfriend?" he asked, seeming interested in my previous answer. Perhaps I had made inflection on the "boy" in "boyfriend".

"Um…" I didn't know what prevented me from telling the truth, but for some reason, the only thing that could come out legible was the word "no", so that's what I said. "I don't."

"Really, that's interesting, why do you turn them all down?" he asked.

"Who?"

"Oh, come on, Roxy! I know you probably get swooned over every ten minutes!"

"No, really, I don't."

"They're scared."

"This is a… really awkward conversation."

"Oh," he blushed slightly (of course, it may have been the lighting), "sorry, I guess I got a bit carried away!" he laughed. I smiled, his laugh was adorable. So quiet, yet loud in its own right.

"Hey, no problem." I reassured him. He looked at me and his blush grew slightly. He sent me back into the room and by the end of the day, he had already been through the rest of the class. I didn't really notice, though. I was too busy thinking about him. I just noticed the bell ring and got my stuff. I walked out and was pulled aside by him. By Axel.

"Hey, Roxy." he smiled, "I was wondering if we could redo that little conversation over an after school snack break?" he held me with a gentle grip on my arm. There was no way I could say no, he was just too sweet to resist.  
"Yeah, sure." I declared. It's not like I had anything better to do. I wasn't expected home until later, anyway.

"Great! I know this diner down the road that has great food. My treat, so let's go!" he pulled me with him, not even giving me a chance to ask him where it was. I didn't know about any diner, here.

He was right, though. There it was, only a few blocks away, "Twilight Diner". He pulled me inside with him.

"Weird." I declared, "I've never even heard of the 'Twilight Diner'."

"Not many have." Axel pulled out my chair and I sat down. He moved to his chair and our waitress came to take our drink orders.

"Hi, welcome!" she placed our menus down. She was perfect she had all five of the "B" qualities , beauty, blonde hair, blue eyes, a bubbly attitude, and boobs: big ones. "Can I start you two off with a drink?" she pulled out a small pad of paper and a pink pen. She looked at him first, smiling cutely.

"I'll have a mug of you're infamous Twice Baked Hot Chocolate. What about you, Roxy?"

"I'll have a glass of iced tea." I declared. She wrote them down and smiled once more.

"I'll be back in a sec!" she hurried off.

"What's 'Twice Baked Hot Chocolate'?" I asked Axel.

"Oh, it's really good. It's a chocolate milkshake with cyan pepper mixed into it."

"Ew, and you drink that?"

"Yeah. What about you? How can you drink iced tea? It's so bitter."

"You think so?" I didn't know where he got that logic from, but, as I said earlier, I wasn't in an arguing mood.

"Here you go!" The waitress returned. She handed us our drinks. "Cocoa for you," she giggled. Perhaps it was too difficult for her seemingly miniscule brain to allow her to speak "Twice Baked Hot Chocolate".

"Thank you." Axel replied as she set it in front of him.

"And here you are, you're iced tea." she placed the glass in front of me and walked off.

"So, Roxella— "

"Rox_anne_." I corrected, holding down the vomit that threatened to make itself known. Why was I so good at this? He had no idea I was actually a boy.

"Rox_anne_," he repeated, "what's your favorite subject in school?"

"Probably gym. Especially when we play things like hockey or baseball." I laughed a little, "Whenever I can swing something that could potentially double as a weapon, I'm content."

"You sound like me, now!" he laughed with me. "Mine was history, though. When I went to school. I never was one for attendance records. I guess that was my favorite subject because I was good at remembering things. It's just a natural talent of mine. Well, _one_ of them, that is."

I blushed and hoped he didn't notice. He couldn't have meant that in a dirty way, right? I mean, he's my sensei… sort of. "I see." I said.

"So," he sipped his drink, "What kind of things do you like to do outside of school?"

"Um, well I just hang out with my friends on top of that clock tower in Twilight Town. We eat lots of ice cream and talk about random things. Sometimes I get talked into buying my friend Olette stuff when she runs out of money and she sees something she likes. Nothing too cool."

"I've never been to the top of that tower. I'm a little afraid of heights, truthfully." he blushed a little. "It sounds like fun, though. Maybe we could go together, sometime?" he suggested, smiling. I blushed yet again.

"Yeah, sounds like fun." I replied. I looked at my watch, four-thirty. "Oh, I'd better get going. My dad will be expecting me, soon." My curfew was nine, but this man was starting to make me feel… something strange.

"Huh? Really?" he looked surprised and a little disappointed. "Let me drop you off." he smiled again.

"That's okay," I declined, "It's just down the street. Like I said, I have no clue how this place escaped my eyes. It's great." I stood. He did as well.

"Meet me here, tomorrow. We can talk more." he held out his hand. I took it, expecting a handshake. This was no handshake, though. He pulled me toward him and looked me in the eyes. His emerald eyes sparkled.

"Sensei…" I mewed. Then he gently bent down and placed a delicate kiss on my lips.

"I really like you, Roxy. I hope we can be friends."

I pressed my fingers to my lips, gently. "Yeah, friends." I turned and walked out the door, shocked, disturbed, and slightly aroused. I knew this day would be something that nobody could know about.

I got home at about five-o-clock. I had gotten lost for a moment in my haze. My father wasn't home from work yet, so I just went to my room. I pulled out my hair pieces and removed every bit of clothing I had. I put on a pair of sweat pants and lay back on my bed. I sighed. What was that kiss for? Did he not understand that what he had just done made him a pedophile? Did I really care? What if Nami ever found out? I couldn't bear seeing her face. All of these thoughts rushed through my head. I stopped myself. What was I doing? I was thinking about him. That's what he wanted. Why me? And why, oh why did I love thinking about him? His smile, his eyes, his silky voice…

"Roxas Strife, don't tell me you're home this early?" my father called from down the stairs. I gasped, sitting up. I must have dozed off. It was seven-thirty, now and my father must had just walked in the door. I walked out of my room, yawning.

"Hey, dad. Welcome home." I greeted.

"You're home early." he hung up his coat and goggles. His motorcycle was in the front yard, he didn't really have an actual car.

"Yeah, I ran out of stuff to do." I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Ah, I see." He sighed. He walked up the stairs and past me. "You're blushing." he said as he passed. My eyes widened, but I said nothing. I stood there for another minute or so before walking into the bathroom and locking the door. I needed a shower. A long, cold one.

When I got out of the shower, I heard my father talking to my step mom, Tifa.

"So, you really think Roxas has got a new girlfriend?" She whispered to him.

"Well, I'm not sure. He hasn't talked about that Naminé girl in a while. I just assumed he'd broken up with her." My dad replied.

"Cloud, you can't just jump to conclusions like that. Last time I talked to him, he was telling me how in love with her he was." Tifa explained. This was when I decided to interject. I walked into the kitchen in a clean pair of pajamas, pretending I hadn't heard a word.

"Oh, hey, Tifa." I smiled, "When did you get home?" A part of me was happy to see her. As gross as it was, I could clearly tell that my dad was sexually frustrated. Tifa was off on a business trip for two weeks or so.

"Hey, yourself. I just got here a minute or so ago, actually. Your dad was just updating me on what I've missed. It sounds like a lot has happened since I've been away." she turned in her chair so her whole body was facing me. She folded her arms in front of her and smiled, "Would you like to update me, yourself? I think your dad needs to go to bed." she said the last bit as if he were five. He glared at her. She just stuck out her tongue, playfully.

"Uh, sure." I scratched the back of my head and took my dad's chair as he got up and left up the stairs.

"Tifa, what were you and dad talking about just now?" I asked, being a little bold.

"You heard?" It was more a statement than a question, "Well, your dad was telling me about how you came home early today. He said you hadn't mentioned Nami in a while," Nami. She liked her and knew her well, "so he had concluded that you had broken up. I don't know, he says you looked different. Like something might have happened today or something. Like, maybe you had a new girlfriend?" she nudged me, playfully. I blushed again.

"I wouldn't say that, exactly." I declared, "I've just had a weird day, that's all." I shut my eyes and sighed.

"Rox, you can tell me anything, you know. I know it's been hard since Aerith…" she paused, looking to the floor.

"Mom has nothing to do with this. How come every single time I don't say something you like, you bring her up?" I stood, my eyes slightly watering. She looked at me, shocked.

"Roxas…" she smiled, eyes also watering, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. She was my friend, too, you know that? We were best friends for many years. When she died, I didn't think I'd ever recover. I still haven't healed those wounds yet, but I'm still sorry for making yours hurt more. I didn't mean to." she had a way of turning the tables and making me feel the guilt. I sighed.

"I'm going to bed." I walked upstairs to my room and that was the end of that conversation. Don't get me wrong, I loved Tifa as if she were my real mother, but every single fucking time I said something she didn't want to hear, or something she didn't agree with, she would bring up my real mother, Aerith Gainsborough Strife's death.

My mother was murdered by my father's brother, my uncle, Sephiroth, who got off scot-free. They said there wasn't enough evidence to support our case and that was that. That was when the two of us— my father and I— moved here, to Twilight. Tifa would come and visit. She had had a secret crush on my dad since they were both children, but he was always with my mom. She and Tifa were best friends growing up, but mom was very shy and secluded, while Tifa was more outgoing, but still sweet. My dad never really had a thing for Tifa until recently. She was too perfect. She was strong, beautiful, popular, kind… everything a guy could ever want. Mom had her flaws. Her voice was a little monotone, she seemed more interested in flowers than anything else, and she wasn't beautiful, just pretty. Nobody really noticed her except my dad and Tifa. Now, dad was friends with them, too, mind you. He just liked to hang out with the guys. He approached mom one day in high school and asked her out. That's how it really happened. When mom died, Tifa tried her best not to make any advances on dad. I could tell by watching her that she was having a hard time. That was what made me like her. I liked how she didn't flirt with him and try to take mom's place. That's why, when that day finally came, the day dad asked if I would mind if he would ask Tifa to marry him, I said "Sure, dad, that would be great.". Now, here we are.

The next day was fairly normal. I got up, ate breakfast, and left for school. Got there, did my work, and came home. The next part of my routine went slightly different, though. I checked the messages on the machine and the only one on there was from my girlfriend, Nami.

"One new message." declared the robotic voice, "First message -beep-".

"Roxas? Roxas, are you there?" she sounded almost in tears, "It's me. Look, I don't know what's going on, but a want you to call me as soon as possible. I'm worried about you. Roxas, where have you been? I haven't seen you in school, around, anything. Hayner, Pence, and Olette say you're hiding. Is that true? Are you hiding? Who are you hiding from? Me?" her questions were like a slice through the cheek with a rusted razor blade dipped in salt and lemon juice, "Roxas, just talk to me." she paused and sighed, "Look, I've got to go. I'll talk to you soon, I hope." another pause, I thought I heard her sniffle slightly. She cleared her throat, "I love you." then she hung up. I had tears running down my face, by this time. I didn't even notice. I took a shower to think about what I was going to tell her. I didn't even know the truth anymore. At first it was a dare, then it just became habit. I thought hard just then. Was it really just a habit? Getting up in the AM and dressing in very convincing drag? No, I had a reason for it, but what?

"Axel." I mumbled under my breath. I turned off the water and dried off. I got dresses and went to the phone. I took a deep breath and dialed her number.

"Hello?" said a bubbly voice. It was Nami's older sister, Rikku.

"Hey, Rikku, it's Roxas."

"Oh, hey, Roxas! Hold on, let me get Mimi." that was Rikku's name for Nami. She used it to annoy her. "Mimi, you're boyfriend's on the phone!" I heard her yell. Moments later,

"Roxas?" said a quiet Nami.

"Hey, Nami." I said in a worried voice.

"Look, I've been thinking about a lot of things lately. About you, about me… us." she sighed, "Roxas, it's over. Look, I don't know what's going on with you, lately, but I don't know if I can take it, so that's it. We're done. Don't hate me, okay?"

"Nami…" I tried to talk back, but the dial tone that ensued made it impossible. I hung up and sighed. Why does everything I do end up going horribly wrong? I took a moment to rethink that statement. No, why is this feeling like it's going right? I leaned back against the wall and slid down until my hands were resting on my bent knees and my ass was on the floor. Then I heard a knock on the door. It wasn't loud, but it wasn't quiet. It was hard to tell if it was someone I knew, or if it was a boy or a girl. Either way, I opened the door.

"Oh, good. I thought I was in the wrong neighborhood." said a familiar, red-headed male. I then realized I was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. "Is Roxanne here?" he asked me, clearly not realizing I was indeed "her".

"Roxanne…" I thought for a moment. I had a small lapse in memory. I didn't quite remember that I was Roxanne. I thought he had my name confused.

"Funny, she said she was an only child. Are you her twin, or something?" he asked. Then I remembered everything.

"Uh," I didn't really know what to do in this situation. I just stood there, mouth slightly agape.

"Do you mind if I come in?" he asked. I stepped out of the doorway and he entered. Obviously I was spaced out. I didn't even realize my hair pieces were on the kitchen island, there were no pictures of Roxanne, and there were plenty of Roxas. Plenty of me. This guy was one for the details. He took note of these things immediately and turned to face me.

"Look, I can explain!" I blushed hard.

"What's your real name?" he asked me.

"My real name?" I sighed. Game's over, I guess. "It's Roxas. Roxas Strife."

"Roxas, eh?" he laughed, as if he had known all along that I was a boy. "Roxy, Roxy, Roxy. What am I to do with you? You really think that you had me fooled? I must admit, that until I decided to talk to you, I did think you were a girl, but there was something more important that gave it away." he turned and bent down, holding my face in his strong hands, "you kiss like a guy." then he closed the gap between us, kissing me full on the lips. I wanted to pull away, oh god how I did, but something inside me kept me there, kissing him back, fully. It was almost as if his lips were a drug and I couldn't help but get addicted. He licked my bottom lip. I granted him entrance and soon our tongues were entwining in a lustful dance. This was when my consciousness returned. I shot my eyes open, unaware that they had closed, and pushed him off of me, gasping for air and blushing like mad.

"Aww, why'd you stop?" he stared at me with adorable, lustful eyes.

"You're… you're older than me. You're an adult and I'm…"

"A teenager? Yeah, well guess what? I'm only… let's see, four, five years older than you."

"Well, yeah, I'm a teenager, but I mean… I'm not…" If you couldn't tell, I was at a loss for words, here.

"Gay? Yeah, I know. You're bisexual. It's not a crime, I am, too." he folded his arms in front of him.

"Why are you finishing my— "

"Sentences? I guess you could say I'm good at reading people. Commit it to memory."

"Whatever." I sighed.

"Come on, Roxy, you know you liked that kiss."

"No! I didn't! And stop calling me that!" I cried.

"Then I suppose that's where you store food for the winter?" he pointed to the now fairly obvious bulge in my boxers. I blushed redder than a boiled lobster and felt as if I was in twice the hot water. There was no denying it, this guy was driving my crazy. This was when I gave in. He was pretty good at reading people, like he said. He picked me up and sat me on the edge of my kitchen counter. The marble top was cold to the touch, but I didn't mind. Axel started by kissing me again, then, after our tongues re-entwined, he pulled away. He kissed my cheek and left a trail of kisses to my earlobe. He nibbled on it gently. A moan escaped me from deep in my throat. He moved from my earlobe and kissed me down to my collarbone. He licked my neck and nibbled spots on my neck that made me moan his name several times. He was obviously skilled in this area. Slowly he traced my stomach down to the hem of my boxers with his index finger. I moaned more as he moved gently over my throbbing member. He tugged at the hem and slid his hand under the cloth and over my most personal flesh. I gasped.

"A-axel." was all I was able to say. I saw him smirk. He wrapped his hand around my member and started pumping slowly, up, down, up, down. I urged him on, knowing it would be at least two hours before dad would be home and that Tifa wouldn't be home for three more days. She was always running off on business trips.

Axel used his free hand to pull off my boxers. Once they were on the floor, he smirked and laid me back onto the countertop. He removed his shirt and belt and began to unbutton his jeans. He had a sexy, well-formed, clean-shaven six pack. I could feel myself becoming harder and harder as more and more of him became visible to my virgin eyes. Once everything was off, he climbed on top of me with that same, sexy and devilish smirk on his face. Once more, our lips locked in a heated battle for dominance. His hands wandering around my body, one in my hair and one on my inner-thigh. I moaned at his touch and eventually, he broke the kiss.

"Roxas…" A silent question. I nodded as we stood up and made our way to my bedroom. Once there, we picked up where we had left off. He threw me onto my bed and straddled me once more. I was at his mercy and I knew it. No, I was loving it. He was so sexy and he wanted me. It was like a dream. He flipped me onto my stomach and grabbed the hand lotion beside my bed. He applied some to his fingers and gently slipped one inside me. I cried out in pain at the unwelcome entry. He shushed me and allowed me to get used to this new feeling. Once I made it clear that I was ready, he entered a second finger. I gasped, but let him continue. His fingers scissoring and dancing inside of me, widening me and preparing me for what would soon come.

"Ah!" I cried as he hit the sweet spot inside me. He then pulled out and positioned his throbbing member at my entrance.

"Are you ready, Roxas?" he asked, anxious to hear my response. I nodded and he gently pushed in.

"Axel!" I cried as I took in all of his length. He moaned at the feeling.

"God, you're tight." he declared. He didn't want to move before I wanted him to, so I begged him to continue;

"P-please. Don't stop." I pleaded. He then started to thrust in and out of me, slowly, hitting that sweet spot every time. His thrusts got faster and faster, harder and harder. I couldn't figure out how, but somehow I had ended up sitting on his lap, riding him like a bike. We moaned into each other's mouth as we kissed passionately. I could feel myself about to explode. He wrapped his hand around my length once more and pumped me until I came.

"Axel!" I screamed his name in ecstasy as I came on his chest and mine. He licked the cum that had gotten on my chest. I could feel him getting harder. He moaned moments before he came inside of me, calling my name.

We fell back onto my bed, panting and covered in cum. I turned to the clock. 14:32.

"Fuck, my dad's going to be home in half an hour. You have to get out of here!"

That's when I heard the door click and my father yelling up the stairs, "Roxas, I'm home!"


End file.
